


TXT prompts !

by Dawn_dolphin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_dolphin/pseuds/Dawn_dolphin
Summary: Well, the title says it all! I have one too many prompts running around in my headYou can totally borrow these tropes !If you want me to write a prompt badly then leave a comment under it and the one with 5 or more requests gets written!
Relationships: All ships - Relationship, Angst - Relationship, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Fluff - Relationship, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, death - Relationship, domestic - Relationship, sad - Relationship, whip culture
Kudos: 7





	TXT prompts !

SHIP : YEONBIN

GENRE : ANGST 

“Yeonjun, I love you.”

Soobin said as he stared deep into Yeonjun’s eyes as if they held his entire world. Soobin said that as he stared at Yeonjun as if he was the fragile knot holding his life together.

Yet, Yeonjun was utterly horrified at this confession,

“What? No, Soobin you can't love me, I am a monster…Soobin I have killed. I have blood, crime, and regrets on my hands. You can’t love me Soobin. I am –I am a monster.”

Yeonjun said as he violently shook Soobin’s shoulders as if trying to insert his words into Soobin.

“ Yeonjun, you are not a monster there is good in you! I have seen it. It would be utter tomfoolery on my part if I judge you so quickly, I have looked inside you, I know that you are a caring and compassionate person. Yeonjun please, you are capable of giving and receiving love, you are not a monster.”

Soobin was crying silently now, desperate to get his love across, desperate to have Yeonjun for himself for eternity. Yet, Yeonjun was unmoved. Standing up from the sofa, Yeonjun said,

“ Soobin you should know this, One can love a monster and a monster can love them back, but you can never change their true nature. Never. You should move on Soobin, this was my fault, I shouldn’t have gotten this close.”

Soobin looked up at Yeonjun with shaky lips and eyes drowning in tears and in a quiet voice, quiet but laced with anger.

“ What about me? If this was your fault, then what about me? How could you waltz into my life, lead me on for months and when I say I love you, you call yourself a monster? If this was your fault, then why did I get burnt? WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER? HOW IS THIS FAIR?YOU? HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK OUT?”

Yeonjun who was already halfway out of the door turned around and said,

“I am sorry Soobin, I am sorry but I can't give myself to you knowing how much danger you will be put through. I love you too, really,I do love you and that is why I will walk out from this apartment and from your life. Goodbye Soobin.”

Just like that Yeonjun had walked out of his life. Another person, gone. Why did people always leave Soobin alone? Did he do something wrong? How did this happen every time?

Soobin sat there on the sofa staring at the door for what felt like an eternity until he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away.

Looking upwards at the ceiling he vowed,

“You thought you are a monster Yeonjun? Wait till you meet the monster inside me. Angels are the purest creatures in the world, yet when they fall, they are cruel and vicious enough for the demons to succumb to defeat and enough for the devil to cry out in pain.”


End file.
